


We have each other, at last.

by masterofdestiny



Category: DCU, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Heartbreak, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mating, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Bitter and heartbroken, Starfire and Beast Boy find comfort and solace in each other.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Koriand'r/Garfield Logan, Raven/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Hello,

I decided to write a fanfiction about Beast Boy and Starfire. It is sort of crossover between Teen Titans-a cartoon from 2003 and DC Animated Movie Universe, which started with Flashpoint Paradox and ended with Apokolips War.

Basically, Dick Grayson from TT breaks up with Starfire after he realises he loves Batgirl. Meanwhile, Beast Boy tries to ask Raven (from TT) out, but she instead chooses to date Damian Wayne from DCAMU instead.

Now, with both of their hearts broken, Beast Boy and Starfire start spending more and more time together. As the time progresses, they realise maybe the real love was here all along.

I didn't plan it so far, but I promise you that I will write the entire story. I hope you like it.

Beast Boy and Starfire is one of my favourite pairings. I know, it is competely not-canon, it is not the most common pairing in DC Universe, she is like 25 cm taller than him and he is a shapeshifting human boy while she is a princess of alien warrior species. But hey, this is fanfiction after all, and here everything is possible.

Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

We have each other, at last.

It was a warm, sunny day in Jump City. Beast Boy and Starfire were currently playing volleyball on the beach and enjoying the weather. The green shapeshifting boy dressed only in purple boxers changed into a gorilla and hit a ball confidently, only for a tall, Tamaeanean girl with red, fiery hair which reached her waist to block the ball.  
-Looks like I won, Beast Boy-Starfire said joyfully.  
Beast Boy opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but gave up. Starfire won fair and square, there was no way to deny this. Instead he winked and asked:  
-Hey Star, would you like to sunbathe with me?  
She put her hands on her hips and licked her lips.  
-Of course my love, it would be a sin to waste such a sunny day.  
And before the boy could say anything, she unceremoniously took off her bra and tossed it aside, giving him close and personal view on her plump, soft breasts with nipples of darker orange. Beast Boy immediately began drooling as the alien princess flew towards him, picked up a suncream and sat opposite to him.  
-Please, BB, massage my back. I am a bit stressed now.  
He gave her a thumb up.  
-Your wish is my command Kori.  
And so he took a suncream and began to slowly and carefully rub his hands on her back, enjoying a low and sensual moans of his girlfriend.

Six months ago, Robin and Starfire broke up. Even through they were a happy couple at first, eventually their different personalities proved to bee too strong to defeat and eventually they broke up, although on good terms. Eventually, Robin hooked up with Batgrirl, moved back to Gotham City and took Batman’s mantle after he disappeared following a war against Darkseid. While Starfire didn’t show it, it was very sad for her and she often relieved her anger by traveling into space and destroying various meteors. She also became a bit more quiet and serious. But eventually, she moved on and found a new boyfriend.  
Beast Boy.  
To be honest, nobody could see it coming. She was tall and orange, he was short and green. She was a princess of alien warriors and he was a shapeshifting jokester, the one who made everyone laugh. He was an ardent Vegetarian who believed eating meat equals murder, she was well known for eating pretty much anything her mouth could swallow. They were opposities in many ways and if you asked somebody if they could one day become a couple, you would hear:   
What?  
However, one day Beast Boy tried to ask Raven out but the half-demon Goth declined, having fallen in love with Damian Wayne, who became a new Robin. While Beast Boy didn’t object and in fact ended up befriending Damian, he still became gloomy and stern, having not said a single joke for TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT.  
Both Beast Boy and Starfire didn’t know how it started. At first, they started teaming up more during battles with supervillains, then they would often hang out together in the Tower, with Beast Boy as a kitten resting on her legs and Starfire rubbing his back and humming. Before either of them knew it, Beast Boy would teach Starfire how to act like a human teen so that she could enjoy a human culture without risk of accidentaly embarassing herself and in turn, Starfire would teach Beast Boy her species’s history and even taught him some martial arts. Eventually, five months after original Robin left, Beast Boy asked Starfire out. And she said yes.

Now, let’s get back to the beach. Beast Boy was still massaging Starfire’s back with suncream and after a while, he began kissing her back, driven by his instincts. Starfire was only waiting for it, she immediately turned around and a a resuly, Beast Boy ended up kissing her orange breasts.  
-GOD NO STAR….  
He tried to pull back only for her to grab his head with her arms and press it tightly against her boobs, enjoying her green lover’s moans and screams. Beast boy kept fightning a bit, but eventually his instincts took over and he began hungrily sucking her dark orange nipples.  
-Goooood GAaaaaar….-the beautiful alien moaned as she began playing with the shapeshifter’s green hair with her fingers. At the same time, Garfield quickly grabbed her purple panties and violently threw them off and quickly inserted his fingers inside her pussy. This caused Koriand’r to fall on the sand and scream as Garfield kept fingering her with no remorse. Eventually, Koriand’r came with a loud scream and returned the favour by jumping at him, pinning him against the sand and removing his boxers, showing her his rising, green member. She gave him a playful smile and slid his penis inside her mouth, sucking it deeply and slowly.  
-FUUUUCCCkkkkk KOOOrIII….-Donald moaned nervously and lustfully as his body began thrusting forwards and backwards before grabbing her red hair and slamming her head against his hips.  
Once he came and filled her mouth with his sperm, they looked at each other and smiled. It was time for the main course.  
Without any word, Starfire lay down and spread her legs open, showing him her wet vagina. Beast Boy smiled, grabbed her legs and closing his eyes tightly, thrusted his penis deep inside his mate’s vagina. Just like that, they were no longer virgins. The alien and the shapeshifter screamed in pain, took a deep breath and once, the pain wore off, he began thrusting into her, strongly, confidently and remorselessly. In turn, she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her before pressing her lips against his and invading his mouth with her long tongue.  
The moon was starting to rise as the two lovers kept fucking each other like rabbits. They didn’t care about Slade, they didn’t care about their broken hearts, they didn’t care about anything other than how much they needed each other. They were now having the time of their lifes, fucking, rutting and copulating as if it was the last day before end oft he word. They even stopped speaking coherently, instead just grunting, roaring and muttering something primitive.  
-FUCK!-Beast Boy growled as his thrusts became stronger and more irregular-I am comming, I…I….  
He tried to pull off his dick, only for his girlfriend to grab his ass and slam his dick back deep inside her pussy.  
-No-she begged him-don’t leave me, not yet, we must…we must…  
But just like that, her strong vaginal muscles squizzed his dick tightly, causing him to lose control and shoot a huge, dense dose of semen which filled her tight, hot womb as he let out the deep, animalistic roar of pleasure. Upon hearing her mate scream and upon feeling his fluid invade her womb, Starfire also came and poured his green and hard penis with her semen while letting out a low, primal scream of lust.   
Once their orgasms finished and they separated, the couple fell on the sand and started breathing heavily. Then, their green eyes met.  
-Koriand’r?  
-yes, Garfield?  
-I think we should be doing it more often.  
-Same with me.  
She then smiled seductivately as she put her hands on his pectorals and kissed him tenderly as he wrapped his strong legs around her tiny waist, causing their naked and muscular bodies to press tightly against each other as the moon shined brightly.


End file.
